1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation protection curtain and an x-ray inspection device, equipped with the radiation protection curtain.
2. Description of the Background Art
As is known, x-ray inspection systems, which have a radiation tunnel having at least one radiation source arranged therein, are employed for inspecting objects such as items of luggage for suspicious articles. To irradiate the objects, these are transported by a conveying device through the radiation tunnel, which must be shielded outwardly in such a way that no impermissible radiation emerges.
For the purpose of shielding the radiation tunnel, EP 1 271 556 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,280, and which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses closing the entrance and exit of the tunnel by means of radiation protection curtains made of lead. Lead curtains have the disadvantage that they can be moved to the side by the inspection object being transported in and out and thus no longer cover the entire opening.
Further, the great weight of conventional lead curtains and the great friction can have the result that especially light objects are overturned or even remain hanging on the curtain.